Le mystère du Crestwood Suites of Las Vegas
by marianclea
Summary: One Shot. Univers Alternatif. Ambiance série policière. Un évènement conduit Sam Winchester dans un hôtel de Las Vegas. Il y fait une étrange découverte. Dean et Castiel seraient-ils à l'origine de l'affaire ? La suite à l'intérieur.


**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Je suis enfin de retour parmi vous après une pause estivale bien méritée. **

**Avant de vous en dire plus, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, me laissent un petit mot ou simplement celles qui m'ajoutent en favori. Un immense merci également à toutes celles qui sont présentes à mes côtés depuis que j'ai pris le risque de publier sur ce site et me soutiennent en toutes circonstances. **

**Mesdames, Messieurs (on ne sait jamais), je vous dédie cette histoire. **

**La séquence émotion étant close, entrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet.**

**Suite à la publication de différentes images explicites ou non, de fan-art divers sur la page Destiel Addict de Facebook entre autres, j'ai repensé à cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque mois déjà. **

**Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour vous, entre les défis de cette page et ma fiction en cours, j'avais remisé mon envie d'écrire sur ce sujet lorsque j'ai enfin eu l'inspiration recherchée.**

**J'ajouterai qu'au vu des dernières saisons et des spoilers de la prochaine, j'ai eu envie de vous proposer une histoire un peu décalée et surtout truffée d'humour – enfin je crois.**

**Laissez-moi donc vous présenter ce que mon cerveau enfiévré et surtout complètement déjanté a imaginé. **

**Pour celles qui me connaissent, je tiens à préciser que contrairement à mes autres écrits ce sera un one-shot plutôt court. Ne riez pas…. Je vous assure c'est possible ! **

**Un brin délirant, cette nouvelle est racontée du point de vue d'un, deux voire trois protagonistes à la manière d'une série policière. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Aucun spoiler sur les saisons diffusées ou à venir. Pas de positionnement particulier sur les saisons.**

**Rating : M… Pour le langage châtié et les images suggérées.**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel/… **

**Ah un peu plus et je l'oubliais encore : un « petit nouveau » s'est invité dans le casting. Et je me devais de le mentionner pour toutes les fois où je me sers de lui dans les one-shot ou dans les fictions sans le nommer explicitement : Sam…**

**Allez, sur ce : **

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**La mystérieuse affaire du Crestwood Suites of Las Vegas**

**(ou comment la curiosité peut vous jouer un mauvais tour)**

**XXX**

**Las Vegas, Crestwood Suites of Las Vegas - Scène de crime.**

L'inspecteur du FBI Johnny Darko alias Samuel Winchester avait investi les lieux de la scène de crime présumée depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'il percuta à la vue d'un objet somme toute inoffensif, perdu au beau milieu du bazar ambiant. Banal, simple. Si commun d'ailleurs qu'aucun des policiers présents n'avait eu l'idée de le sceller dans un petit sachet plastique et de l'envoyer au laboratoire d'analyses pour y chercher d'éventuels empreintes. Une chance pour lui.

Muni d'une paire de gants blancs qu'il avait enfilé pour ne pas se faire remarquer et « parce qu'il pouvait réellement s'agir d'une scène de crime classique » comme le lui avait fait si gentiment observer son aîné, il s'agenouilla et attrapa le dit objet. Ce n'est qu'en le soulevant qu'il remarqua qu'une chaîne avec une amulette était comme accrochée avec.

Sous le choc de la découverte, il se figea et manqua s'étrangler. Et pour cause. Non. Impossible. Et pourtant. Il la tourna dans tous les sens sous la lumière factice à la recherche d'un défaut qui lui prouverait qu'il avait tort. Mais non, rien. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il l'aurait reconnue parmi des centaines d'autres. Il l'avait choisie en un temps pas si lointain et la lui avait offerte.

Maintenant l'interrogation suprême : Qu'est-ce que cela fichait ici ?

Seules trois personnes au monde devaient savoir ce dont il s'agissait et de ce que cela représentait. En particulier pour l'un d'entre eux.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Son of a bitch » murmura-t-il.

Ah ils allaient l'entendre tous les deux ! Cela allait barder pour son frère et son ange de…. Non. Non. Il ne blasphèmerait pas même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas présentement. Décidément, il finissait par penser qu'il était le seul individu doté d'une intelligence dans leur équipe de « sauveurs du monde ». Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé pour l'emmerder ?

Et puis c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Au vu de l'état apocalyptique de la chambre, on pourrait croire qu'une tornade s'était abattue dans la pièce : lit à moitié cassé, draps défaits et chiffonnés voire déchirés ou brûlés par endroits, lampe de chevet brisée, traces de poing dans les murs. Sans parler des étranges traces rouge sang qui serpentaient sur le sol et dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la signification. Et surtout de la porte d'entrée qui était étrangement intacte.

Y aurait-il vraiment eu un combat avec une créature des profondeurs infernales ? Ou plutôt….

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Les idées s'associaient entre elles. Les images se formaient à présent dans son esprit et il n'aimait clairement pas ce qu'il y voyait. Enfin pas exactement. Si son intuition était fondée, c'était une sacrée bonne nouvelle en soi. Ce qui le dérangeait était plutôt l'accès aux « détails ».

En attendant, il n'avait plus rien à tirer de la scène de crime qui n'en était point une. Tiens, tiens, cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Il devrait creuser de ce côté là à son retour. Pour l'heure, il était inutile de s'attarder dans ce lieu.

D'un geste discret, il mit dans sa poche les « pièces à conviction » et se releva. Il se dirigea vers le shérif qui guettait son retour avec impatience. D'un léger sourire, il le rassura et lui fit un bref rapport lui indiquant que la pièce avait sans nul doute été saccagée par un des employés de l'hôtel sur ordre de la direction. Seuls les employés des services techniques étaient équipés d'un passe-partout. L'hôtel était récent et relativement déserté. Et faire croire à « un crime à Las Vegas » était plutôt un bon coup médiatique. Avec une telle publicité, l'hôtel était assuré d'être complet pendant les semaines à venir. Les évènements sordides attiraient les foules, c'était bien connu. Les forces de police devraient donc orienter leurs recherches dans ce sens.

Le shérif le remercia pour ses précieuses informations et il lut à son regard qu'il venait de lui retirer une grosse épine du pied en lui donnant une explication purement et simplement rationnelle excluant l'hypothèse d'un « crime presque parfait ».

Il le salua brièvement et se retira sans un bruit.

Ayant pris l'ascenseur pour le descendre au rez de chaussée, il emprunta une des issues de secours qu'il avait discrètement repéré en arrivant sans être inquiété. Maintenant direction le motel. Et vite. Il avait deux trois trucs à régler avant de quitter la ville du jeu et des plaisirs.

Au coin de la rue, il héla un taxi et rentra au motel miteux où il séjournait avec Dean. Le silence bienvenu du conducteur lui permit alors de faire le point sur les évènements de ces dernières heures. Il se devait d'avoir tous les éléments en main avant de les confronter et de les faire avouer.

Deux heures plus tôt…

Seau à la main, il se rendait au bac à glace situé près de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il avait surpris une conversation entre le gérant de l'hôtel et un chauffeur de taxi qui attendait son prochain client.

Un bruit courait en ville comme quoi des évènements étranges se produisaient nuit après nuit dans les chambres du dernier hôtel construit à Las Vegas. Aucune location de chambre prévue dans les pièces dévastées. Aucune image sur les caméras de vidéo-surveillance aux heures incriminées. Aucun cadavre retrouvé. Seulement des bruits violents, une pagaille invraisemblable et des traces de lutte sur les murs et les sols le lendemain matin. La police était sur les dents et les recherches n'aboutissaient à rien. Des appels à témoins avaient été lancés sur les chaînes locales sans aucun retour probant. La peur s'insinuait lentement dans la ville.

Silencieusement, il avait fait demi-tour, le seau toujours vide dans les mains. Il devait prévenir son frère. Il ne s'agissait pas du polymorphe qu'ils traquaient d'accord mais il pouvait y avoir un être surnaturel en cause et il était de leur devoir de chasseur de s'en assurer avant de repartir.

A son retour dans leur chambre, il avait informé Dean de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce dernier, assis confortablement sur son lit, l'avait écouté débité son histoire sans mot dire. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'il n'y allait pas de son petit commentaire. C'était bizarre le connaissant mais il avait laissé couler. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait terminer ce qu'il avait à dire sans être interrompu il était trop heureux.

Ensuite alors qu'il choisissait son costume et s'apprêtait pour se rendre à l'hôtel incriminé, il avait noté que Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il s'était retourné et l'avait interrogé :

- Tu ne viens pas ?

La réponse de son frère l'avait surpris :

- Et pourquoi je devrai me bouger le cul dis-moi ? Ton histoire de crime n'en est pas une. J'en mettrai ma main au feu. Au mieux des ados qui s'amusent à faire croire que le lieu est hanté ou quelque chose du même genre. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on est déjà sur une affaire toi et moi. Une affaire d'autant plus délicate que nous traquons un polymorphe qui nous file sans arrêt entre les pattes. Alors toi tu y vas si tu veux mais moi je ne mets pas un pied là-bas. J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir.

- Dean !

- Quoi encore Sammy ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te dis ? Cela te gêne que pour une fois je ne t'accompagne pas. Mais vois plutôt le bon côté des choses. Je ne te chaponnerai pas. Tu feras tout comme un grand. Toi qui dis toujours que je ne te fais pas confiance et que je te considère encore comme un gosse. Voilà l'occasion de faire tes preuves !

Il grommela pour la forme mais son frère n'avait pas tort. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque Dean ajouta sur un ton légèrement irrité :

- Sam, tu ne crois pas que nous en soupons assez des monstres en tous genres ! Alors laissons à la police le soin de faire son boulot. Pour une fois mêlons-nous de nos affaires ! En attendant tu m'excuseras mais je me casse d'ici. A tout à l'heure ou mieux à demain.

Tout en devisant, Dean s'était levé du lit. Il avait attrapé ses clefs posées sur la table de chevet et enfilé sa veste. Il ouvrait déjà la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il l'interpella :

- Dean !

- Quoi encore, Sam ? visiblement agacé d'être interrompu.

- Ne me dis pas que….

- Que quoi, Sam ?

Devant le silence de son cadet, Dean observa les traits crispés de son frère puis ajouta d'un ton sarcastique :

- Alors pour répondre à ta question implicite mais qui transparaît si bien dans tes yeux de chien battu : Oui je prends la caisse. Oui je vais boire un verre. Oui je vais tirer un coup. Cela te pose un problème ? Tu veux peut-être tenir la chandelle aussi ? Putain mais c'est pas possible… Jamais moyen d'être tranquille…

- Arrête, Dean. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu penses que c'est raisonnable de t'afficher ainsi. Il est peut-être ici, on en sait rien. Il te surveille peut-être. Ce polymorphe a une sacrée dent contre toi depuis que tu l'as manqué l'autre fois.

- Et après… Ce n'est pas le seul monstre que j'ai estropié et qui a voulu se venger. Au moins si il passe à l'attaque, on sera fixé. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce que je peux comprendre hein, je suis le "meilleur chasseur" de notre génération.

Il le regarda sidéré. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait s'ôter d'un doute. Il osa :

- Et tu as pensé à Castiel ?

- Castiel ? Que vient faire Cass dans notre conversation ? Pourquoi je devrai penser à lui maintenant ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es son protégé et qu'il t'aime bien? tenta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Sam, tu m'inquiètes sérieux ! Faut peut-être que je te rafraichisse la mémoire car la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et tu étais là, Monsieur nous a bien signifié que le Paradis avait besoin de lui. Qu'il devait réparer ses conneries. Alors non, je ne l'appellerai ni ne le prierai si c'est le sens de ton interrogation. Pas d'ange, pas de mojo. Juste le polymorphe et moi. A l'ancienne. Sam…Sam? La Terre appelle la Lune ? Hey, tu m'écoutes ? Oh et puis merde. Tu me gonfles. Je me casse.

Avant même d'avoir pu répondre, Dean s'était engouffré dans la porte et avait dévalé les escaliers de secours. Il avait sauté dans son bébé garé en face de la chambre et s'était tiré avec sa voiture, fenêtres ouvertes et musique à fond.

En y réfléchissant à froid, il réalisa que son frère n'avait pas répondu sur le fait que l'ange l'aimait bien. Curieux. Aucun geste de dégoût. Aucun désaveu. Mais bon peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ? Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment formulé à haute et intelligible voix.

En outre, c'est vrai que l'ange leur avait expliqué qu'il comptait rester un certain temps là-haut à réparer ses erreurs mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait été question pour Castiel de renoncer à la protection de Dean Winchester. Il ne l'avait pas exprimé verbalement mais son regard avait été plus qu'éloquent.

Se secouant un bon coup pour se remettre les idées en place, il avait pris ses affaires et avait rejoint le Crestwood Suites of Las Vegas. Puisque son frère ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, il allait lui montrer qu'il avait tort et qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un épisode entrant dans leurs attributions.

C'était deux heures plus tôt.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait comme un idiot sur le siège passager d'un taxi. Une affaire inexistante sur les bras. Mais avec le moyen de faire parler son casse-pied de frangin et aussi l'ange.

Sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de la poche intérieure de son costume sombre l'emballage plastique et observa en transparence l'amulette et la cravate. Il allait le leur faire payer. Mais d'abord localiser l'un pour attraper l'autre avec le système de géolocalisation du portable. A malin, malin et demi.

Au même instant, le chauffeur stoppa le moteur et s'adressa à lui pour lui signifier qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il le paya et descendit vivement. Il rejoignit sa chambre au pas de course où il brancha immédiatement son ordinateur. Que le jeu commence !

**XXX**

**Suspect n°1 dans cette affaire : Castiel NOVAK. **

**Nom** : …. Aucun. Ou alors pas à ma connaissance.

**Nom d'emprunt** : Novak (je viens de le dire).

**Prénom :** Castiel.

**Surnom** : Cass pour les intimes (entendre par là mon frère, le seul et l'unique : Dean Winchester)

**Date de naissance **: ….. Euh…. Plusieurs milliers d'années ca compte ?

**Famille : **Plus de famille vivante si on considère que le Paradis est vidé de son essence. Papa ayant pris des vacances prolongées, chacun y va de sa petite charge pour prendre la relève ce qui implique un bordel sans nom. Enfin je dis cela, j'ai rien dit… Sinon des milliers de frères et sœurs qui doivent rêver de se le farcir pour les avoir entraîné dans ses galères sans mauvais jeu de mot.

**Matricule** : Aucun ou alors bien caché. Peut-être la couleur des ailes ? (Post Scriptum : Penser à chercher sur le net si elle peut identifier un ange)

**Profession** : Ange. Précision : Ange au service de Dieu (Ca c'était au départ quand Monsieur a tiré mon frère du pétrin dans lequel il s'était ENCORE fourré pour me sauver la vie ! Oui je sais merci) puis ange au service de Dean (qui est soit disant l'Elu de Dieu et blablabla et non je ne suis pas jaloux. Chacun sa merde).

**Signes distinctifs vestimentaires **:

- Port d'un uniforme digne des Men In Black. C'est clair que cela lui donne un genre classique mais porté avec classe, il devait le reconnaître.

- Trench-coat beige toujours impeccable malgré les coups, les déchirures, le sang (je veux bien le nom de son teinturier ou son mojo pour mon usage personnel parce que jeter nos fringues à chaque nouvelle chasse ca craint et finit par coûter un max de pognon à force).

- Port d'une cravate toujours mal nouée. Celle-ci il devait l'avoir eu en prime avec son défunt hôte Jimmy Novak. Mais il devrait vraiment revoir sa manière de la porter ou prendre des cours pour la serrer correctement. Il avait qu'à demander à son frère de lui montrer, il imaginait déjà sa joie et surtout sa tête. Non ce n'est pas bien de se moquer ainsi. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était encore sur lui. Enfin pour ce qu'il en savait.

**Signes distinctifs physiques** : Aucun mais des expressions…. Putain… A flinguer parfois. Et l'autre idjit qui ne voit rien ou qui fait semblant de ne pas comprendre…. A force je finis par me demander… Alors allons-y gaiement :

- Penche la tête lorsqu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il voit, ce qui se dit, ce qui se passe devant lui. En bref : incompréhension partielle voire totale des mœurs humaines alors même qu'il est censé nous avoir observé pendant des millénaires. Dieu l'a-t-il raté lorsqu'il l'a conçu ? Si un jour il se pointe, faudra lui poser la question.

- A une aversion pour la technologie des temps modernes… Téléphone en tête… Préfère les voyages "express airlines".

- Fixe en permanence mon stupide frangin qui, bien évidemment, ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. A croire qu'il vit dans un autre monde. Et mon frère du même coup puisqu'il lui répond sur le même mode. Pathétique…Je vous jure que parfois c'est limite gênant.

- N'est absolument pas communicatif. Ca me rappelle quelqu'un pas vous ? Cherchez bien, vous trouverez facilement. Je vous donne un indice : la première lettre est un D…

- Ne répond qu'aux prières de mon satané frère. Ce qui est parfois une vraie plaie quand l'urgence se fait sentir. Je vous passerai sous silence la dernière chasse aux vampires qui a manqué virer au carnage…

- Se plante toujours en voulant bien faire…. Sans commentaires.

Passons au suivant maintenant.

**XXX**

**Suspect n°2 dans cette affaire : Dean Winchester. **

**Nom** : Winchester (évidemment).

**Prénom :** Dean.

**Surnom** : Jerk, Bitch, Idjit selon les circonstances.

**Date de naissance **: 24 janvier 1979 à Lawrence (Kansas)

**Famille : **Moi. Samuel Winchester, le cadet. L'Elu du Diable ça en jette non ? Non… Plus de parents proches. Une vraie hécatombe chez nous.

**Matricule** : Top secret. On ne sait jamais qu'un hacker craque mes données. Plus moyen de vivre tranquille sans avoir des hystériques à nos trousses. Et je tiens à conserver intact mon fessier rebondi (j'ai vraiment dit cela, sérieux ?)…

**Profession** : Chasseur de démons et monstres en tous genres. Mécanicien pour voitures anciennes à ses heures perdues (A ce propos ne pas lui dire qu'on a été farfouillé dans le moteur l'autre jour parce que le bébé en question faisait un bruit insolite). Autre précision : Elu de Dieu. Vaisseau de Michael (plus maintenant. A tout fait pour se mettre à dos les archanges et les anges. Comme si on avait pas assez des démons à gérer).

**Signes distinctifs vestimentaires **:

- Port d'un jean délavé qu'il use jusqu'à la corde et de t-shirts estampillés hard rock… Si, si, je vous assure… Ce n'est pas vous qui vivez 24/24 et dois-je le noter 365 jours par an avec lui. Hélas !

- Une veste en vieux cuir qui apparemment séduit aussi bien les femmes que les anges, euh pardon je voulais dire les hommes… Oups !

- Port d'une amulette. Plutôt portait… Car déclarée perdue, égarée ce matin (comprendre hurlements intempestifs pendant un bon quart d'heure et puis silence radio toute la journée).

**Signes distinctifs physiques** :

- Un tatouage de protection contre les possessions. Qui marche bien jusqu'à présent.

Après même topo que pour l'ange. Des expressions.. Grrrrrrr….

- A un caractère bien trempé. Limite insupportable à ses heures. A des accès de violence (en particulier depuis son retour des enfers. Comme si il n'avait pas remarqué). Il avait de qui tenir aussi. Dans la famille Winchester, je voudrai le père…

- Est un handicapé notoire sur toute question relative aux sentiments. Incapable ne serait-ce que d'exprimer un simple "merci" lorsqu'on lui sauvait les miches. Demandez au suspect n°1 ! Il vous dira.

- Semble étrangement partager "un lien profond" dixit l'angelot sus-nommé. Faut-il vraiment éclaircir ce point ? A la tête de mon frère le jour où il a sorti cette ineptie, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une crise d'apoplexie.

- Et dans le genre "sacrifice" il en connaissait un rayon. Maître mot chez Dean : protéger sa famille. Ou plutôt protéger Sam. Ce qui revient au même. Dans les deux cas : à la longue ca vous bouffe ! Et vous ne rêvez que d'un seul mot : LIBERTE. Mais revenons-en à mon frère adoré. Classification : Même âne bâté que l'ange. Plus tête de mule, j'ai pas encore trouvé. Et si un championnat du monde existait dans cette catégorie, ils finiraient ex-aequo. Pour résumer : il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre. Ils sont vraiment faits pour être ensemble !

Un large sourire aux lèvres, il mettait le point final à sa fiche cartonnée lorsqu'un bip résonna. Il ouvrit la page web concernée qui lui indiqua que la recherche avait donné un résultat probant.

Bien. Selon l'organisme de contrôle et de gestion des réseaux de communication, Dean ou au moins son téléphone avait été localisé dans un des hôtels du coin. Et comme Dean était quasiment scotché à son portable, il y avait 99.9% de chances de l'y trouver. Seul ou accompagné était une autre question. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à s'y rendre et les confronter. Que la fête commence !

**XXX**

**Las Vegas, Hôtel Lucky Club - Nouvelle scène de crime ?**

Toujours vêtu de son faux costume de limier du FBI, Sam se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le comptoir de l'hôtel. Il héla la jeune hôtesse d'accueil et lui présenta sa carte.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Agent Johnny Darko du FBI. Suite aux évènements récents qui secouent un de vos concurrents, nous vérifions tous les hôtels alentours pour savoir si des phénomènes similaires ont eu lieu.

- Un instant, Monsieur. J'appelle le directeur.

- Faites.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, le directeur de l'hôtel venait à sa rencontre. A sa connaissance aucune activité suspecte n'avait été rapportée. Maintenant il ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'il fasse une visite dans les couloirs où des chambres étaient vides de tout occupant par mesure de précaution.

- Très bien. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil. Ce ne sera qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Soyez rassuré sur ce point.

- Mademoiselle Harris, donnez à Monsieur Darko la liste des chambres inoccupées, je vous prie.

Le directeur lui tendit un passe et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Avant de quitter l'établissement, venez à mon bureau s'il vous plaît. J'aimerai vous entretenir d'un petit problème.

- Entendu.

Une fois la liste et le passe en mains, il prit la direction des chambres visées sans plus un regard au comité d'accueil dans son dos. Lorsqu'il tourna à gauche, il souffla et se retint d'éclater de rire.

Bon. Trêve de plaisanterie. Il devait absolument mettre la main sur les deux zygotos.

Il sortit de sa poche son cellulaire où il avait noté les coordonnées géographiques du téléphone de Dean. Apparemment, il n'était plus très loin. Il avisa le couloir face à lui et s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'unique chambre inoccupée de l'étage en question.

"Chambre 6969". Et en plus il avait fallu qu'ils choisissent celle-là... Dean avait vraiment le mot pour rire.

Il s'appuya contre la porte quelques secondes mais aucun bruit ne filtrait. Peut-être n'y avait-il personne ou alors ? Non ne pas penser à cette hypothèse qui ne se réaliserait sans doute jamais au vu du caractère de Dean.

Inspirant un grand coup, il fit glisser la carte magnétique dans la fente et ouvrit sans un bruit la porte d'entrée. Il pénétra et referma derrière lui, toujours silencieux, se faisant la réflexion que si son frère était réellement présent dans cette pièce avec l'ange, ils seraient déjà derrière la porte à l'attendre, arme au poing.

Il se retourna et fit le tour de l'entrée. Personne. Il écouta quelques instants si des mouvements ou des bruits suspects se produisaient quand il réalisa que la porte de séparation était close. Evidemment qu'il n'entendait rien.

Bien. Maintenant c'était quitte ou double. Soit son frère était avec l'ange ce qui lui faciliterait la tâche. Soit son frère était avec une fille qu'il avait dégoté dans un bar du coin. Et là il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, non il n'était pas pleutre, il s'avança doucement et clancha la porte.

Dire qu'il fut surpris était un euphémisme. Il resta immobile, stupéfait, horrifié devant la vision qui se dressait devant lui. Aucun son ne put franchir la barrière de ses lèvres tant la scène lui semblait irréaliste et incongrue.

Sur le lit aux draps défaits, le corps laiteux de Castiel s'empalait sur le membre roide de son frère. Légèrement penché en arrière, il offrait une vision unique à son amant qui caressait et pinçait habilement les mamelons bruns durcis d'une main et enlaçait sa hanche de l'autre. Chaque geste arrachant des soupirs et des geignements de plaisir aux deux amants. Leurs visages étaient tordus de désir et de plaisir partagés. Les yeux de Dean plongés dans ceux mi-clos de Castiel. Les lèvres entrouvertes, la langue pointant parfois hors de sa cavité pour les humidifier ou simuler une caresse imaginaire.

Cette image s'imprima dans ses rétines et il sut qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle hanterait ses cauchemars. Dean et Castiel dans un même lit. A faire l'amour…

Il se devait de signaler sa présence qui était étrangement passée inaperçue pour l'ange. Prenant une profonde respiration, il se racla la gorge.

La scène changea en une demi-seconde.

Face à lui, Dean et Castiel étaient debout, habillés, armes au poing, comme si toute la scène auquel il avait assisté n'avait existé que dans son esprit fatigué et pervers.

Les armes se baissèrent instantanément lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'identité de l'ennemi. Ils se dévisagèrent dans un silence pesant. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre dans l'espoir que l'un des deux finirait par dire un mot. Mais c'était peine perdue. C'était comme parler à un mur. Et solide le mur, pas un simple panneau en bois.

Sans parler de leurs échanges de regard. On aurait dit deux ados surpris par leurs vieux la main dans le sac, enfin dans le panier serait plus juste ici mais bon on n'allait pas jouer sur les mots non plus hein !

Il rompit le silence d'un geste las et engloba la pièce du regard :

- Et ca dure depuis quand ?

Castiel lança un regard éloquent à Dean, genre "je te l'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais bon comme d'habitude tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et voilà le résultat". Ce dernier ne se démonta pas et lui répondit aussi sec, gêné et en colère d'avoir été surpris ainsi :

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir connaître ce détail, Sammy ?

- Oui. Et c'est Sam, je te rappelle ! Je voudrais savoir depuis combien de temps vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Alors pour une fois, de gré ou de force, tu vas répondre Dean.

Chose à ne surtout pas dire pour le braquer davantage. Finalement ce fut Castiel qui prit sur lui sentant déjà sourdre la querelle intestine. Avec son air placide, il lui répondit posément :

- Quelque temps.

- Mais encore ?

- Deux mois.

Il le regarda éberlué :

- C'est une blague ? Castiel dis-moi que c'est une vaste plaisanterie !

- Je ne plaisante jamais Sam…

- C'est bon. Je sais. Pas besoin de faire ton rabat-joie.

A présent il était tout bonnement furieux contre son frère. L'ange il pouvait encore comprendre son silence vu comment les relations avec autrui ne lui étaient pas familières mais putain merde quoi Dean aurait pu ! Non. Il aurait du lui dire !

Le regard noir, il dévisagea son aîné et lui asséna :

- Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ou alors cela aurait fait partie de tes nombreux "petits secrets" ?

- Sam…. fut le seul mot que Dean put prononcer sans s'étrangler.

Il n'avait rien à ajouter. Il baissa les yeux comprenant la légitime colère de son frère. Il savait que Sam avait raison. Il aurait du lui parler. Des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'ange. De la relation qui s'installait progressivement entre lui et Cas mais il était tellement mauvais pour s'exprimer. Et puis il ne voulait pas être jugé parce qu'il avait viré de bord. Enfin pas vraiment. Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Juste un ange incarné dans un homme. Il était simplement "cassexuel".

Le visage dépité de son frère désarma la fureur de Sam. Il se résigna à crever l'abcès de lui-même. Castiel en guise de témoin.

- Dean. Regarde-moi et écoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec un ange, un homme, peu importe, qui changera l'affection que je te porte. Tu es et resteras mon frère. Qui que ce soit que tu choisisses comme partenaire. Okay ?

Dean avait relevé son visage vers Sam cherchant une trace de moquerie quelconque mais rien. Il ne lisait qu'une sincère et profonde affection pour lui, pour ses choix personnels.

Rassuré, il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Cas, l'ange qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition et de lui-même. Il lui sourit et se saisit de sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres sous les yeux ébahis de Sam.

Ce dernier détourna le regard, gêné. Il devrait s'y faire. Après tout, il avait voulu savoir.

Il envisageait de se retirer pour leur laisser de l'intimité lorsqu'il se rappela l'objet de sa visite. Un sourire ironique éclaira ses traits alors qu'il prenait de nouveau la parole :

- Bien. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, j'aimerai vous faire part de nos nouvelles règles de vie d'application immédiate. Primo : plus de secret. Secundo : Chambres séparées obligatoires. Tertio : Dean, j'aurai besoin de l'amulette que je t'ai offerte.

Dean hoqueta. Et merde. Comment allait-il lui expliquer qu'il l'avait égarée lors d'une de leurs parties fines à Castiel et à lui ?

Sam observait son frère s'empourprer au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il lui réclamait et pour cause.

- Alors, j'attends ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Dean ?

- Euh.. Sam… Je….

- Quoi Dean ?

- Eh bien… jel'aiperdue... murmura-t-il

- Répète, je n'ai rien compris ! Parle plus fort merde !

- Je l'ai perdue… dit-il honteusement.

- Tu l'as perdue ? Putain, j'y crois pas. Quand ? Vas-y je t'écoute !

- Pour être honnête Sam, je ne sais pas….

- Tu ne sais pas ! Ben voyons ! Eh bien je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire et ton ange avec !

Dean et Castiel suivirent du regard la main de Sam se portant sur la poche de son costume et en extirpant un petit sachet plastique dans lequel se balançait la dite amulette et une cravate bleue…

Pendant une bonne minute, on aurait entendu une mouche voler dans la pièce. Puis Castiel osa poser la question tant redoutée.

- Et où les as-tu trouvés ?

- Là où vous les avez laissés. Derrière vous. Dans la chambre du Crestwood Suites ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait.

Ils rougirent au souvenir de cette nuit qui resterait gravée au fer rouge dans leurs âmes.

**XXX**

Dean avait fermé les yeux et répétait pour la millième fois son plan d'attaque. Plan qu'il avait entièrement conçu sans l'aide de son génie de petit frère qui pourtant le dépassait d'une bonne tête depuis son adolescence.

Il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait le protégé. Ras le bol de cette putain de … A force il ne pouvait plus prononcer ce mot sans qu'une série d'images plus obscènes les unes que les autres ne l'envahisse et ne le laisse désireux et poisseux à son réveil.

Il allait lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute à cet ange de malheur. La question était de savoir comment l'amener là où il le désirait.

A l'insu de son frère, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas la grande sérénade romantique avec dîner aux chandelles et tout le toutim. Non. Ils se baladaient ; ils buvaient un verre ensemble. Ils parlaient parfois. Mais aucun geste intime n'était esquissé en public. Accord tacite, lui n'étant pas prêt à révéler au monde sa bisexualité. Déjà qu'il avait mis plus de cinq ans à comprendre de quoi il en retournait, à mettre des mots sur ce que l'ange et lui vivaient, il n'était plus à quelques jours près.

Mais ce soir, leur relation prendrait un nouveau tournant. Il le désirait. Depuis quelques semaines, ses rêves érotiques le laissaient vide et insatisfait. Et bien que la peur soit encore bien vivace dans ses veines, il savait que Castiel saurait effacer ses doutes lorsque le moment se présenterait. Il n'était pas puceau en matière de sexe. Il avait eu l'occasion d'essayer cette pratique avec des femmes ouvertes et larges d'esprit. Et la logique voulait qu'entre hommes ce ne devait guère être différent ou à peu de choses près équivalent. Et même si il n'avait pas expérimenté la chose directement, il s'était informé. Il serait dommage de se blesser en se procurant du plaisir.

Il avait attendu que Sam soit profondément endormi pour appeler Castiel. Comme toujours, un bruissement d'ailes et il était apparu. D'un geste souple, il s'était levé et l'avait rejoint. Un dernier regard à son frère et ils avaient disparu.

Il avait ouvert les yeux dans une suite d'un palace de Las Vegas. Il en avait sifflé d'admiration. Il n'imaginait pas cette première nuit dans un tel lieu. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ! Castiel le surprendrait toujours. C'était un constat.

Il se retourna et se colla davantage au corps de l'ange en trench-coat. Il baissa les yeux sur cet homme qui lui avait ravi son cœur et son âme. Il se lécha les lèvres en un geste d'invite et l'instant suivant, Castiel fondait sur sa bouche.

Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Leurs lèvres se goûtant, s'épousant et se séparant pour mieux revenir à cette source du plaisir. Leurs langues se nouèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Leurs mains s'aventurant sur leurs corps respectifs à la recherche du moindre bout de peau à découvert.

Emporté par la passion qu'il contenait depuis des années, Castiel avait collé Dean contre le mur et s'appuyait contre lui pour mieux ressentir, inconscient que ses pouvoirs angéliques avaient décuplé sous l'effet du désir laissant des marques sur les murs.

De son côté, Dean n'était pas en reste. Avide de découvrir ce corps qu'il imaginait dans ses rêveries pornographiques. Et surtout se défaire de cet objet qui le narguait depuis si longtemps. Enfin il allait pouvoir s'en libérer.

Quittant à regret les lèvres gonflées et rougies de son ange, il le saisit par le col de sa cravate et le tira jusqu'au lit. Castiel, dominé par ses nouvelles émotions, laissa Dean gérer la situation. Docilement il s'allongea sur le lit, Dean assis sur ses hanches l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Il le dévorait littéralement du regard.

Et alors qu'il se laissait emporté par les sensations, le vide le happa. Dean s'était levé. Le manque s'insinua rapidement. Il gémit de frustration jusqu'à ce que Dean se colle de nouveau à lui.

Fébrile, ce dernier lui demanda de faire disparaître leurs vêtements à l'exception de la cravate et de leurs boxers. Il voulait lui laisser le choix. L'acte d'amour se jouait à deux et si Castiel ne se sentait pas prêt, ils n'iraient pas plus loin.

Mais apparemment, le guerrier de Dieu était plus que disposé à poursuivre leurs activités. Il reprit la valse des baisers et les déplaça sur sa peau. Ses caresses se précisèrent aiguillant son désir.

Le feu de la passion se déchaîna dans leurs veines. Les orbes bleues brillaient de mille feux observant avec délice le si grand Dean Winchester lâcher prise sous ses assauts angéliques. Inconsciemment, il se redressa et glissa sur le corps musculeux de son amant.

Dean s'offrit à lui comme il ne s'était jamais offert. Preuve de son amour, de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait. Il saisit la main de Castiel et lui remit ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la suite de leurs ébats.

Castiel, bien que surpris, acquiesça et entreprit de le rendre encore plus fou de désir qu'il ne l'était déjà. Entre baisers voraces et caresses subtiles sur l'intégralité de ses zones sensibles, il s'attela si bien à la tâche que Dean manqua de jouir comme un débutant au bout de quelques minutes. Les joues rouges, ce dernier se fit la réflexion que si l'ange se révélait aussi doué, leurs nuits ne seraient jamais ennuyeuses.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le visage soucieux de Castiel au-dessus de lui. Les yeux céruléens fixés sur ses orbes vertes, ce dernier attendait son accord pour épouser l'intégralité de son corps. Respectueux de son choix, Castiel prit le temps de le préparer habilement et lorsqu'il s'immergea dans ses profondeurs, il s'immobilisa à chaque signe de douleur, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se détendre.

Ce fut Dean qui d'un regard lui intima de bouger. Et Castiel se laissa absorber par la moiteur qui l'entourait. Sa grâce vibrait d'excitation sous les sensations découvertes. Ses ailes frémissaient de plaisir apportant dans leur sillage un peu de fraîcheur autour de leurs corps bouillants envoyant virevolter les objets à leur portée.

Sous lui, Dean gémissait et grondait au fur et à mesure que son amant prenait son envol. Les mouvements d'abord lents prirent de la profondeur augmentant l'extase ressentie dans chaque fibre de son être. Leurs baisers devinrent exigeants. Leurs mains s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Leurs respirations devinrent erratiques. Les orbes fixées l'un sur l'autre, ils observèrent la jouissance fleurir sur leurs traits. Dans une synchronicité étonnante, ils crièrent en proie à un plaisir insoutenable :

- Dean.. je….

- Oui… Cassssssssssssssss !

A quelques secondes d'intervalle, l'orgasme explosa dans leur corps, dans leur âme, dans leur cœur. L'ange s'écroula sur le corps encore tremblant de plaisir de Dean, la respiration haletante.

Alangui, Dean bougea sa main et la posa sur la joue de son amant. Il traça fébrilement le contour de sa mâchoire. Il effleura de ses lèvres celles de son ange en un baiser lent et doux, gage de son amour. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il savait que rien ne les séparerait. Ils s'aimaient. Tout simplement.

Castiel se retira délicatement et s'allongea à ses côtés, laissant ses doigts dériver sur ce corps qu'il apprenait seulement à connaître. Il était bien. Il aimait Dean et Dean l'aimait en retour. Rien ne pourrait jamais les atteindre.

Epuisés, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil inconscients du désordre qu'ils avaient semé autour d'eux. Ce fut le bruit des voix et le cliquetis des armes qui les réveilla. Dans un instinct de survie propre à sa condition angélique, Castiel les fit disparaître alors qu'un officier de police découvrait le désastre.

Dans leur précipitation, ils avaient oublié l'amulette et la cravate tombées au sol pendant leurs ébats. Seuls objets capable de les identifier.

**XXX**

Ce fut la voix d'un Sam en proie à un rire léger qui les tira de leurs pensées similaires.

- Bien. Vu vos têtes je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez pu y faire, je tiens à conserver le peu d'innocence qu'il me reste après la séquence de tout à l'heure. Mais avant que je parte, je vais vous dire une dernière chose. A l'avenir, si vous vous avisez de me manipuler de quelque manière que ce soit, je vous le ferai payer. Chèrement. Ange ou pas. Elu ou pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, il posa les objets incriminés sur la table à sa portée et les libéra de sa présence. Refermant la porte, il prit le chemin inverse. Un fin sourire illuminait ses traits lorsqu'il pensait que son frère était enfin heureux. Avec Castiel, son ange.

Dans la chambre, Dean et Castiel, apaisés et comblés, avaient repris leurs joutes amoureuses indifférents à ce qui n'était pas leur monde. Libres de s'aimer comme ils le désiraient.

* * *

**Morale : Lorsqu'une situation vous échappe et que vous tenez absolument à connaître le pourquoi du comment, adoptez l'attitude des trois singes : je ne vois rien, je ne dis rien, je n'entends rien. Dans le cas contraire, ne venez pas vous plaindre, on vous aura prévenu. **

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Mon histoire est terminée. J'ai pris le parti de donner la vedette à Samuel Winchester car finalement on écrit peu sur lui ou du moins on ne lui donne qu'un petit rôle secondaire.**

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. **

**Barjy, un p'tit sourire ?**

**Au plaisir de vous lire.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Marianclea**


End file.
